La dulce venganza
by NozomiNeko
Summary: Martin y Martina Hernandez son hermanos mellizos de 24 años, unos compañeros de trabajo de Martin los acusan falsamente de un robo que ellos no cometieron,sino sus compañeros. Ambos logran escapar de pricion burlando la poca guardia que habia y deciden tomar venganza
1. El inicio (Introduccion)

**Por más que Hetalia pertenece a Hidekaz-sensei los de este no, ya que fueron creados por fans.**

**Advertencia: El contenido es altamente violento.**

**_Jajaja, bueno este lo hicismos con mi hermanito menor, sí somos unos sádicos *no me maten por eso* _**

**_Es que es divertido (? (solo cuando tenes muchas ganas de pegarle a alguien)_**

**Bueno, aqui les dejo el cap 1**

_Introduccion: Martin y Martina Hernandez son hermanos mellizos de 24 años, unos compañeros de trabajo de Martin los acusan falsamente de un robo que ellos no cometieron,sino sus compañeros. Ambos logran escapar de pricion burlando la poca guardia que habia y deciden tomar venganza _

_..._

La alarma empezó a sonar, dos de los presos habían huido de la cárcel un chico de cabellos rubios y ojos verdes llamado Martín (o Tincho), Y una chica de cabello castaño y ojos ámbar llamada Martina.

-No fue tan difícil escapar verdad hermano-Dijo Martina.

-Nada es difícil si la guardia es inútil-Dijo Martín.

-Aunque preferiría que se hubiera derramado más sangre-sonrisa sádica.

…

_**Flashback**_

-Hora del almuerzo-se escucho decir la voz del guardia-salgan de sus cuartos.

-Che llevas el cuchillo hermano-susurro Martina.

-Obvio siempre lo llevo-Dijo también susurrando Martín.

-Hey ustedes dos a comer- Dijo enfurecido el guardia -Muévanse vamos.

Los dos se pusieron al final de la fila, cuando ya habían pasado todos los demás Martín saco su cuchillo y se lo clavo a uno de los guardias en el estomago, sé lo pasó a su hermana que a su vez acuchilló a otro de los guardias en las costillas.

-Eso fue fácil no-Dijo Martina- pensé que aparecerían más guardias.

-Aparecerán si no salimos rápido de acá-Dijo Martín- pongámonos sus uniformes.

-Llevémonos también las armas, nos servirán para después-Dijo Martina.

_**Fin Flashback**_

…

-Maldito trafico no nos dela escapar- Dijo Martín -Y encima ese helicóptero de policía siguiéndonos.

-E_ntréguense ahora mismo ladrones_- Dijo por radio el policía -_o disparamos_.

-Jamás nos entregaremos-Dijo Martina enojada-No nos jodan.

Con un francotirador apunto a las hélices y disparó dejando solo la mitad de estas, el helicóptero salio volando y cayó contra un patrullero, que, a su vez explotó.

Se notaba el anaranjado del fuego mezclado con la sangre carmesí de la sangre.

-No molestaran más- Dijo Martina -Ahora a localizar a las victimas

**...Continuara...**

_**Bueno, ehhh esperamos que les haya gustado, esto es básicamente una introducción en los proximos caps es cuando buscan a los falsos delatores**_


	2. El hotel Caesar, bajamos a Blanco

**Por más que Hetalia pertenece a Hidekaz-sensei los de este no, ya que fueron creados por fans.**

**Advertencia: El contenido es altamente violento y tiene palabras que los chicos buenos no deverian decir (?,aunque no hay muchos chicos que no puteen XD**

**_Bueno, aca lesdejamos el cap 2_**

**_..._**

-Mira che, acá esta el hotel_** Caesar**_, dicen que es para chetos-Dijo Tincho- primero matamos al boludo este-

-Ese tipo va a pagar por habernos metido presos no-Dijo Martina-solo hay que averiguar cual es su habitación-.

-¿Y si nos disfrazamos de los empleados y lo cagamos matando?-

…

-Che Tincho ¿te parece ir así? Estamos re crotos- se quejo Martina

-Na' que ver, nos queda re fachero-

-Ahora si, vamo a romperle la geta al gil de Blanco- Martina puso cara sádica

Martina y Tincho tocaron la puerta de la habitación, se habían disfrazado de empleados para matar a Blanco, uno de los forros que los mandaron a juicio. Los trajes eran azules, parecidos a los de los aviones, vale aclarar que la pollera femenina era medio cortita.

Tocaron la puerta de la habitación. Tincho le paso un par de granadas a Martina y ella las metió en el "_Aguardiente_" que le llevaban.

-Señor vinimos a traerle el Aguardiente que ordeno- Dijo Martina intentando hacer una vos dulce.

-Ah, ya era hora, tardaron demasiado- Diciendo esto fue a abrirles la puerta.

Le dieron la bebida y se fueron del edificio, subieron a la terraza del de enfrente para apreciar el espectáculo.

Una explosión sonó a sus espaldas. Cuando se dieron vuelta vieron la habitación donde estaba Blanco, si es que a eso se lo podía llamar habitación, estaba toda destrozada, los ventanales se habían partido y los muebles estaban desplomados. Sumándose a la vista había manchas color carmesí en barios muebles y paredes, la sangre había llenado casi por completo el centro de la habitación.

-se lo merecía por gil no Tincho-Dijo Martina.

-mal era un pelotudo-Dijo Tincho-mejor nos rajamos que viene la cana ehh-.

La policía los había visto salir corriendo y pensaron que se habían robado algo. Dos policías los persiguieron hasta que llegaron a un callejón.

-Entréguense ahora mismo ante la justicia-Dijo un policía.

-Chúpala gil-Dijo Tincho-Esta se va a entregar-.

-Más respeto que soy un inspector-

-Me chupa u puesto pelotudo-

Aprovechando la pelea entre los hombres Martina saco dos G29 y les disparo a los policías.

-Jajá, chúpense esta, por giles-rió Martina

**_..._**

**_Vocabulario=_**

**_G29: Pistola de 10 mm automatica_**

**_Croto: referente a persona con mala apariencia_**

**_Na': forma Argentina de decir "nada"_**

**_Fachero: (en este caso) que queda bien, cool (no se puede explicar lunfardo T_T)_**

**_Vamo: vamos en argentino_**

**_Che: tic verbal argentino._**

**_Cana: policía  
_**

**_(obviamente las palabras están en Argentino porteño, osea de la CABA)_**


	3. Taxi y hotel

**Por más que Hetalia pertenece a Hidekaz-sensei los de este no, ya que fueron creados por fans.**

**Advertencia: El contenido es altamente violento y tiene palabras que los chicos buenos no deberian decir (?,aunque no hay muchos chicos que no puteen.**

**_Bueno aca les dfejamos el capitulo_**

_**...**_

-Che tomémonos un taxi que me da una paja tremenda caminar-dijo tincho-el próximo destino queda muy lejos-.

-Pero no tengo guita y vos tampoco-Dijo martina.

Los dos se encontraban sin un peso para el taxi y estaban muy cansados para caminar una ciudad entera.

-Nos afanamos uno cuando venga total tenemos dos G29-Dijo tincho.

-Justo viene uno paralo tincho-Dijo martina.

Tincho paró el taxi y los dos subieron.

-Llevenos al Hotel **Europeo** por favor-Dijo tincho.

…

-Ya llegamos señor-dijo el taxista.

Los hermanos sacaron dos G29, tincho le apuntó en la oreja

-Danos la guita o te matamos-Dijo tincho

-E-esta b-bien-Dijo al mismo tiempo que les daba el dinero.

-Gracias,ahora vámonos martu-Dijo tincho.

-Chau-Se despidieron los hermanos.

…

Ya en el hotel tincho ordeno la habitación más lujosa

-Son $3000 la habitación con servicios-Contesto el encargado.

-Escuche señor podemos llegar a un acuerdo-Dijo martina haciéndose la linda.

-En este hotel no negociamos-Dijo el encargado.

Martina sacó dos G29 y apuntó al encargado

-Seguridad hay dos personas intentando...-

Sin dejarlo terminar de hablar martina le disparó con sus dos G29 en el pecho y en la frente.

-Come por delator gil-Dijo martina con una sonrisa sádica.

Dejaron el cadáver del hombre en el piso y subieron por las escaleras, se habían robado la llave de la habitación 41, que estaba en el 4º piso. Al subir se toparon con un tipo que bestia de negro y tenia un bate también negro en la mano. Ambos se sonrieron, era un policía.

-Alto ahi malditos psicópatas- Grito en policía mientras se paraba delante de ellos -Ustedes fueron los que mataron al empleado de la entrada ¿no es así?-

Los chicos sacaron las armas, que eran una G29 y una G34, y apuntaron hacia el policía.

-Decías algo viejo?- Preguntaron a la par Martina y Tincho.

El policía empezó a retroceder mientras ellos lo "guiaban" hacia un costado del corredor del 2º piso. Se dieron cuenta de que había un armario en una de las paredes y se miraron, ambos estaban pensando lo mismo. Empujaron al policía dentro y trabaron la puerta.

Subieron a su habitación como si nada hubiera pasado. Y se fueron a dormir pensando en como al día siguiente, domingo, podrían exterminar con otro de esos falsos acusadores.

**_..._**

**_Bueno, aca termina el 3º capitulo, para los que no lo sepan, en Argentina Domingo es sinónimo de día de asado._**

_**Palabras Porteñas=**_

_**Paja: Fiaca, vagancia**_

_**Guita: Plata**_

_**Afanamos: Robamos**_

**Bueno Gente, hasta otro cap.  
**


	4. El asado, hasta la vista Ferreira

**Bueno, hola pedazo de giles( porque lo decía asi?) es joda, todo bien?, che no nos maten por no subirlo antes pasa que nos fuimos una semana con los rompe de nuestros primitos segundos numero 346235736 (posta que tenemos como 20 mínimo ¿Que harian esos viejos?) y pasa que ahi los chotos no tenían internet T_T, re bajón.**

**Bueno che aca tienen el cap 4.**

**...**

Esa mañana de domingo los dos se despertaron muy temprano para asesinar al segundo acusador, Ferreira.

-Pero como lo encontraremos- Dijo Martina-no sabemos donde va-

-Es obvio hermana- Dijo Tincho-es domingo y el domingo es día de asado-

-¿Y como lo matamos a ese gil?- Dijo Martina.

-¿Dale que le encajamos una granada en el carbón y se caga muriendo? Hay que hacer que regalamos carbón y listo-

-Regio Tincho-

….

-Ya llegamos a la parrilla para chetos y no veo a ese gil por ningún lado- Se quejo Martina -Y estos trajes nos quedan para el orto

-Está por allá, tene a mano la bolsa martu- Dijo Tincho.

-Che boludo ya se- Dijo Martina.

Martina saco una granada cubierta de carbón y la tiro a la bolsa.

-Disculpe señor- Dijo Martina- Le interesaría una bolsa de carbó, las estamos regalando-

-Por supuesto que si preciosa- Dijo Ferreira -No tengo un peso para carbón-

-Che boluda rajemos que esta chota va a explotar- Le dijo a Martina después de que el otro se alejara.

Los dos hermanos salieron del lugar y una explosión sonó a sus espaldas, cuando se dieron vuelta la parrilla, algunos árboles y el pasto estaban manchados de sangre color rojo carmesí. El problema fue que la granada no mato solo a Ferreira sino a diez personas más que no tenían nada que ver con su venganza, también había arboles que se prendieron fuego cuando salieron volando las brasas.

-Te lo dije Tincho, teniamos que comprar la que hace menos bardo, ya vinieron la cana y los médicos-

-Y que querías,che- Dijo Tincho -Dijiste que tenias ganas de matar a alguien ¿no?-

La alarma de los policias interrumpió su conversación.

-Que bien- Festejo Tincho -Un auto para robar y rajar de acá-

Los dos hermanos aprovecharon y se robaron el auto de los policías.

-Devuelvan ese auto ahora mismo-dijo uno de los policías.

-Esta que te lo voy a devolver cana choto-dijo Tincho.

-¿Como que cana choto? Ya vas a ver pendejo- El policía saco una G20 y les apunto a las ruedas.

-Alta llanta tenemos y te pensas que la vas a pinchar- Martina saco su pistola y apunto al policía -Chupala maricón de mierda-

-Che rajemos boluda que nos persiguen los otros canas-

-Si y yo les vos a seguir metiendo las balas por el orto-

…..

Después de eso los mataron a todos y volvieron al hotel.

**…**

**Bueno y solo fue eso T_T re cortito quedo no se quejen no es tan facil planear la muerte de alguien _muajajajaja._**

**__De vocabulario creo que no hay que poner nada porque ya se los saben, cualquier cosa nos avisan, ok.**

**Nozomi: Che soy un grosa, ¿saben que? logre viciar a mi hermanito con hetalia y sus parejas (hasta las yaoi) osea, el otro dia estabamos viendo la tele y aparecio una publi de un partido Argentina contra Chile y se empeso a matar de la risa porque se acordo de la pareja de LatinHetalia ArgChi, y otra vez cuando jugaba un videojuego estaban la badera de Francia y la de Inglaterra y se empeso a matar de la risa porque era FrUk.( Si yo te banco pendejo)**

**Pd: Se haceptan tomates, flores, balas y tambien mate y dulce de leche**_**(mierda, me dio hambre)**_

**Bueno nos vemos cuando suba el otro.**

**Chauchis**

__


	5. El circo, liquidamos a Navasoti

**Bueno gente linda, como andan todas por ahí?**

**Perdonen que no haya subido caps hace mucho, es que el pelotudo de mi hermano es un colgado y nunca hace los capitulos asi que me arte y los voy a empesar a hacer yo.**

**Bueno, ahora van a tener los capitulos mas seguido y mas largos ademas.**

**Advertencia: MUCHAS puteadas que las niñas buenas no deverian decir(? y algo****, igual es poquita, violencia.**

**Bien, no las entretengo y aca les dejo el cap.**

…

-Che boludo, ahora como matamos al otro- Pregunto Martina

-No se, que fiaca pensar ahora boluda, es domingo, osea no jodas mañana vemos-

-Che hablando de domingo, tenemos que buscar algún pive que nos haga el aguante cuando rajemos-

-Pero que fiaquita, después le pregunto a mi amigo Lovino, el de la mafia tana, el pive tiene una cancha tremenda en estas guebadas.

"Nuevo circo Cañones Fest, ultima semana, en Puerto Madero, acróbatas, payasos, malabaristas y mucho pero mucho mas. Los esperamos en frente al puente de la mujer. Funciones de seis de la tarde a doce de la noche"

-Che boludo escuchaste eso. El circo Cañones Fest-

-Si, que hay con eso, es otro circo choto de esos-

-Si boludo, pero este además tiene un dueño choto- Como vio que Martín no lo reconocía le dijo-Haber boludo ¿Ubicas al forro de Navasoti?-

-Ah, ya lo ubico, ya lo ubico- Entonces miro maliciosamente a su hermana-¿Estas pensando en lo mismo que yo? Bamo' a echar moco-

…

Domingo, 7 PM, Puerto Madero

-Ahí esta la cosa esta ¿Entramos Tincho?-

Martina y su hermano entraron por uno de los costados, donde estaba el personal. Sacaron un par de G19 y les apuntaron a los policías de la puerta.

-A ver canitas nos dejan entrar o les vuelo la geta-

Los policías seguían con lar armas apuntando, pero entonces Tincho agarro y le puso la pistola a uno en la cabeza.

-Ahora si, mira si no quieren podemos hacer negocio, vieron al forro del dueño de esta superdeformidad, bueno, tenemos planeado matarlo, así que si nos dejan le hacemos un favor y nos lo liquidamos rápido, sino vamos a tener que bajarlos-

-así que venís a bajar al viejo Joputa este, jajaja, grosa idea, mira nosotros los dejamos pasar pero después se las arreglan ustedes para escapar mientras nosotros fingimos que los perseguimos ¿Regio?- Le dijo uno de los guardias.

Así Los hermanos entraron a los camarines para vestirse como payasos. Martina tenía un enterito rosa con lunares amarillos, verdes y negros, un gorrito tipo galera azul y estaba maquillada de blanco y los labios violetas. Martín tenía un pantalón marrón con tirantes y una camisa del mismo color que el traje de su hermana, también maquillado de blanco y con un gorrito negro.

-¿Che boludo como me quedan estas pilchas? Te juro que me veo a mí como una tremenda pelotuda-

-Bah no jodas todo te queda bien, además así empilchada no te reconocen-

Entonces los hermanos vieron que un gordo conocido pasaba frente a ellos, era Nicolás Navasoti, era su oportunidad perfecta. Martín iba a pegarle un tiro pero su hermana lo detuvo, lo matarían después, pero delante de mucha gente y harían que se arrepintiera.

-Señoras y señores-Saludo Navasoti-Es un honor para mi que hayan venido a ver mi espectáculo. Para los que no me conocen yo soy Nicolás Navasoti, el dueñote este circo. Espero sinceramente que hayan podido disfrutar de este humilde espectáculo que yo…-

-Si, humilde tus pelotas gordo de mierda- Le grito Martín, que ahora estaba sobre un de los trapecios y se lanzaba al escenario.

-Y más te vale que lo hayas disfrutado porque va a ser la última vez que veas una de estas pelotudeces- Le apunto Martina desde la otra punta.

La gente empezó a salir asustada ¿Dónde se suponía que estaba la seguridad en ese lugar? Habían entrado dos asesinos y no hacen nada.

Mientras tanto Navasoti corría a esconderse entre la gente, intentando que no lo verán, pero no pudo pasar desapercibido ante los ojos profesionales de Martín, que lo descubrió enseguida. El y su hermana se acercaron y le tiraron para atrás de la corbata haciendo que emitiera un gemido de dolor y cayera al piso.

-Ja, te creíste que te ibas a escapar de nosotros, idiota, nos conoces demasiado bien como para pasar eso por alto-

Entonces Martina lo agarro de los pelos, literalmente, y los llevo al centro del escenario.

-Vimos que haces que tus acróbatas pasen por un aro de fuego ¿Qué tal si vos también lo haces?- Y diciendo esto lo tiro adentro de uno de los aros haciendo que se le prendieran algunas ropas.

Y también haces que salten en esta cama elástica ¿Qué tal si también la probas?- Entre los dos lo arrastraron y lo tiraron. Empezó a rebotar y comenzó a golpearse contra las paredes.

-Che Tincho, esto es aburrido ¿Lo matamos de una vez?-

-Posta, ya me aburrió ¿Y si le echamos querosén?- Martina hizo un gesto afirmativo con la mano y agarro una botellita que tenia al lado –Hasta otra vida gil-

Los dos salieron corriendo y se subieron corriendo a un Ford Focus que habían dejado para la huida.

-Buen final eh- Le dijo chocándole la mano a su hermana.

Empezó a sonar Buenos Aires en Llamas y Martina saco su teléfono-Hola, si soy yo Martu, porta, que heavy, si boludo ya vamos, no, pero osea, decile a Fran que nos prepare algo de ropa buena. Si, si déjalo a su gusto, no importa. Chaucha, nos vemos-

-¿Quién era? ¿Algún amigo? Ah, no, bancá era Lovino ¿No?-

-Bingo, ahora vamos al Buen Ayre que nos va a presentar a un compa. Este Lovino es un groso boludo-

…

Estaban en el centro Buen Ayre, había una fiesta en la que varios mafiosos y gente por el estilo habían aprovechado para reunirse. Francis, como buen francés que era les había elegido las ropas. Martín tenia un Smoking gris con una camisa rosa masculino y una corbata roja, el pelo peinado para atrás y unos zapatos negros. Martina tenia un vestido verde obscuro abierto a los costados dejando ver sus piernas y con un escote en V, bastante escotado cave mencionar, que dejaba ver una herida en su pecho derecho, tenia unas sandalias negras con taco de cinco centímetros y el pelo atado en los costados con invisibles negros.

-Como me veo así empilchada- Le pregunto a su hermano mientras se miraba al espejo de la recepción.

-Hermosa como siempre Martu, se nota que fue Francis el que te eligió la ropa, es todo un… experto en curvas-

Ambos hermanos rieron, Martín tenia razón el vestido mostraba mucho las curvas de Martina, así nadie se negaría en hacer tratos con ellos.

-Martín, Martina, bienvenidos- Escucharon la voz de Lovino a sus espaldas.

-Hola, tanto tiempo compa- Lo saludo Martina -¿Che, y ese tipo quien es?- Dijo señalando a un castaño que estaba al lado.

-Yo soy Manuel, vengo de chile, es un gusto-

-Un gusto, pive, yo soy Martina y el es m hermanito Martín ¿así que vos sos el nuevo compinche contra estos tipos?-

-Si, esos tipos tiene unas cuentas que ajustar conmigo-

-No te preocupes, ya nos cargamos a varios, solo nos faltan un par ¿Te copas a bajarlos no?- Dijo Martín entrando en la conversación. El chileno no había pasado por alto que el rubio ojiverde era muy atractivo.

…**Continuara…**

**Bueno, y que les parecio? (vease: capitulo mas largo XD) reviews? Comida? Algo?**

**Mate con biscochitos?**

**Bueno, como puse muchas palabras Argentinas aca les dejo el diccionario del arg al español.**

**Fiaca y derivados: Vagancia, cansancio.**

**Hacer el aguante: en este caso seria como ayudarlos y todo eso.**

**Rajar: salir como escapando (ejemplo: rajar después de robar un banco)**

**Tener cancha: saber hacer bien algo y acerlo hace mucho ejemplo (ejmplo: los politicos tienen cancha enhestar al pueblo)**

**Guebadas: Idioteces, tonterias, cosas. Tambien conocida una parecida chilena wea.**

**Ubicar: reconocer, acordarse de.**

**Geta: cara, cabeza.**

**Forro: maldito, cabron (en España).**

**Superdeformidad: (si, es una sola palabra) descalificativo, sinonimo de idiotez y/o algo mal echo.**

**Bamo' a echar moco: Expresion de Circuito (Cuadradito y Circulito/ Kion y Vedito) significa hacer lio y romper todo (vease: capitulo 2 de CyC)**

**Joputa: hijo de puta.**

**Pilcha y derivados: Ropa, vestimenta.**

**Regio: de acuerdo, okey, ok, etc.**

**Jodas: molestes, en este caso (no jodas, todo te queda bien) significa que deje de decir tonterias porque todo le queda bien.**

**Posta: cierto, verdad.**

**Chaucha: chau, adios.**

**Bajarlos, cargarlos, liquidarlos: en ese caso, matarlos.**

**Coparse: unirse a algo.**

**Bueno, eso es todo, creo, si falta alguna avisenme. Perdin si no me explico bien, es que explicar lunfardo es la mar de complicado (y como a toda buena argentina me da fiaca)**

**Che, porfis si a alguna(o alguno) se le acurre alguna idea para un cap plis aviseme, porque solo me quedan 5 capitulos (de los que solo tengo 2 planeados) y por ahi saque otra tempo, pero con personajes nuevos (cofcofchilecofcof)**

**Bueno, nos vemos en el proximo cap o en otro fic.  
**

**Chauchis y besitos para todas y todos *3***


	6. Primer caso caon Manu: Bar en Recoleta

**Bueno, hala genta, como estan? Perdonen que me tarde tanto con este capi, es que estoy con unos seriads mas y me vicie con hacer imagenes con bases. Algun dia las subire a deviant art.**

**Bueno, aca les dejo el cap 6.**

**...**

-¿Entonces ustedes son los que escaparon de la cárcel hace tres semanas?-

-Si boludo, para ser guardias les faltaban barias pilas-

-Miren chicos, necesitamos encargarnos de nuestro próxima víctima- Los interrumpió Martina.

-Cierto boludos, casi me olvidaba ¿Les suena de algo Pechar?-

-Obvio weon, ese tipo es un estafador de primera-

-Perteneció a la mafia italiana por un tiempo, pero nos traiciono- Agrego Lovino.

-Osea que ya garcó a barios antes que a nosotros- Exclamo Martina-Entonces la venganza va a ser mucho más jodida para el- Una sonrisa sádica apareció en su cara.

Martin le agarro por atrás inmovilizándola un poco-Che, tranquila boluda, que todavía no paso nada-

-Ya se boludo-

-¿Y ahora a que se dedica el weon ese?-

-Según mis agentes de investigación tiene un bar en recoleta-

-Buena que era cheto el hijo de puta-

…

_-Hola Tincho, me recibís-_

_-Si boluda, acá está todo listo-_

_-¿Manu estas ahí?-_

_-Si weon, ya lo veo, está cerrando la puerta de la cocina, el culiao le acaba de pegar a una empleada-_

_-Pedazo de forro hijo de puta, ya lo vamos a agarrar-_

_-Pss Tincho yo también lo veo, está en el medio del lugar ¿Entramos ya pibes?-_

Los tres entraron, Martina por la principal, Manuel por la de seguridad (que estaba abierta) y Tincho, como buen loco que es, rompió una ventana para entrar.

Entonces Pechar los vio y saco un arma del bolsillo.

-Quietos ahí, no me van a robar hijos de puta, tengo toda la seguridad-

-Pero chúpame la que no tengo, no te venimos a robar pedazo de tarado-

-¿Y vos quien mierda te crees que sos para hablarme así pendeja? Estas hablando con el jefe de…-

-El jefe de los chantas Weones ¿Pero soi weon vos? ¿Acaso no nos reconoces?... Ioren-

-Jaja, el muy boludo ni se da cuenta- Se burlo Martin

-¿Le hacemos algo de memoria nosotros? ¿Les parece pibes?-

-Y vo que te creí, obvio- Manuel saco una G19 y le apunto a la cabeza.

-Che vancá un cacho- Lo interrumpió Martina-¿Vos te crees que lo vamos a matar así nomas?- Puso una cara sádica que asusto a Pechar y a Manuel-Vamos a hacer que sufra-

Los mellizos se miraron y sonrieron. Manuel no entendía nada y el otro menos. Martin agarro a Pechar por las muñecas y las le inmovilizo los brazos llevándoselos a la espalda. Empezó a moverse para zafarse del rubio, pero no lo logro, mas empezó a lastimarse por el movimiento. Martina se acerco a la cocina y abrió los cajones. Rebusco hasta que saco una cuchilla de carnicero. Miro fijo a Manuel que tembló un poco.

-Hey chileno, vení a ayudarme, no es divertido hacerlo sola- Se acerco y ella le dio una martillo- Golpéale las manos y las rodillas con esto- Se estremeció ante la mirada de la chica.

Manuel agarro un poco temeroso el martillo y empezó a golpearle las manos, Martina tenía razón, escuchar los gritos de dolor de Pechar le resultaba muy des estresante, incluso divertido. Martin, que lo había soltado, había agarrado el cuchillo que tenía su hermana y estaba abriéndole el estomago. Martina reía como una psicópata y, con otro cuchillo, cortaba la carne del abdomen. El ex mafioso no paraba de gritar del dolor. Martin se abrió paso entre los tendones y los músculos y saco el corazón. Pechar dejo de gritar, había muerto.

-Toma chileno- Le dio el corazón- No es el mío pero acéptalo-

-¿Pero que wea es…-

Un disparo voló en el aire rompiendo el cristal del ventanal.

-Quietos ahí asesinos- La vos de un policía se escucho.

-Pero vos esta en pedo chabón- Martina se puso delante de los dos chicos que se encontraban sentados al lado del cadáver. Saco dos G26 y apunto a los 4 policías que entraban al local.

-Entréguense ante la justicia criminales-

-Pero chúpame la japi cana choto-

-Más respeto a la justicia, está hablando con alguien de mayor rango que usted-

-Sigue chupándomela-

El policía disparo al pecho de Martin, pero no le hico nada. Mientras tanto otros dos recogían el cuerpo de Pechar.

-Tarado ¿Por quién me tomas? ¿Por un acecino cualquiera? Tengo todo planeado, idiota, mi ropa y la de mis amigos es anti balas, rescátate gil- Le saco la legua infantilmente.

Martina y Manuel aprovecharon para refugiarse atrás de una mesa que anteriormente voltearon. Martin los siguió.

Los cuatro policías apuntaron a la mesa y empezaron a disparar. Los gemelos sacaron las pistolas por sobre la mesa y dispararon, espiando por los agujero que dejaron algunas balas.

Unos minutos después no había vidrios en las ventanas, un policía estaba herido en el brazo y otro en el muslo. La mesa estaba casi a la mitad.

-Hey, idiotas, ven que no pueden con nosotros- Se burlo Martin.

Los policías seguían disparando, el comentario los había enojado un poco.

Una bala entro por uno de los agujeros de la mesa dándole e Manuel en el brazo.

-Agggggggggggghhhhhhh- Manuel grito por el dolor que le daba la herida.

-Mierda, Martu, los hijos de puta estos le dieron a Manu en el brazo, después hacemos sufrir a otros-

-Okey, por ahora nos vamos canas idiotas, tienen suerte de que no nos quedemos más tiempo- Saco una bolsa del bolsillo y la tiro al medio de la habitación. El humo los cubrió completamente.

…

Martin tenia a Manuel en brazos, la herida estaba cubierta por la manga de la camisa de Martin (Nótese que el rubio estaba sin camisa).

Entraron rápido a la habitación que habían reservado en el hotel. Martin lo dejo sobre la cama y le desato la venda improvisada que había hecho. Se acerco más a él y le saco la remera blanca completamente manchada por la sangre.

-¿¡Q-que, pero que wea estas…!?-

-Tengo que vendarte chileno boludo-Le saco la lengua infantilmente.

Martina le trajo alcohol y unas vendas. Le dejo el botiquín al lado por las dudas. Después desapareció en la cocina.

-Hey weon, no tendrían que llevarme a un hospital-

-No podemos, no te olvides que nos buscan en toda Argentina. La mafia tiene unos pero estamos muy lejos.

Saco una gasa y la embebió en alcohol, la paso por la herida.

-Aghhh, cuidado weon, duele mucho-

-Deja de quejarte, lo hago lo más delicado que puedo. Tengo que sacarte la bala, por suerte no s te incrusto mucho en la piel-

Siguió desinfectando la herida. Una vez termino esto saco una pinza el bolsillo.

-Q-que vas a hacer con eso- El pobre Manuel se veía aterrado.

-Tranquilo, te prometo que no te va a doler- Se acerco un poco más al chileno.

Agarro bien el cartucho entre las pinzas y lo saco de un tirón. Manuel grito y unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos.

Martin volvió a agarrar la gasa con alcohol y le volvió a desinfectar la herida. Esta vez no le dolía tanto.

-Tranqui Manu, ya esta, solo hay que vendarlo-

Manuel estaba acostado en la cama así que Martin se sentó sobre sus piernas para tener mejor ángulo del bazo. Al darse cuenta de la posición en la que estaba Manu se sonrojo como un tomate. Martin vendo cuidadosamente la herida.

-Listo Manu, ya te vende, mañana te llevamos al hospital de la mafia de Lovi y ahí te desinfectan bien así te curas mejor ¿Dale?- Miro a su compañero y noto que estaba todo rojo-Jaja, Manu pareces un tomatito, jajaja-

-No te rías weon-

Martin seguía riéndose como un nene chiquito, entonces se acerco un poco mas. Manu se puso todavía más rojo. Acerco un poco más su rostro y le dio un beso en la frente.

-Ehhh ¿Q-qué fue eso weon?- Dijo todavía más rojo que antes.

-Un conjuro que me enseño Martu cuando éramos chicos, así te curas más rápido. Che, vení que los panqueques ya deben estar listos-

Entonces Martina entro a la habitación con una bandeja llena de panqueques con dulce de leche.

-Ya terminaron, jaja, justito, acabo de terminarlos- Dejo la bandeja en el piso y se sentó, Martin levanto a Manu y se sentaron en el piso a comer.

Los mellizos se pusieron a contarle anécdotas de cosas que habían hecho de chicos, travesuras, una venganza de Martin al novio de su hermana, cuando a la mama se le incendio el horno.

Manu se divertía escuchando esas anécdotas, olvidándose del dolor de la herida.

Después de estar ese día con los mellizos se dio cuenta de que podían mostrarse muy fuertes y podían ser un poco sádicos y vengativos, pero también eran las personas más infantiles que conoció, Martin era un buen médico y muy bromista y Martina sabia cocinar muy bien y era muy dulce. Eran dos caras en la misma moneda.

**…**

**Que les parecio? Les gusto? Reviews? comida? Algo? Mate con bizcochitos? Panqueques con dulce de leche?**

**Yay! los mellizos tenian un lado tierno. Manu es tan kawaii *3* (▬_Obsecionada con los tsunderes)**

**Vocabulario no hay nada nuevo creo. Recoleta es un barrio cheto de capital federal.**

**Bueno, gracias por leerlo, y a las que lo siguen por seguirlo.**

**Ahhh, casi me olvido, los personajes de Argentina son de Nennisita1234 (Martin y Manuel) y FlopyLopez (Martina)**

**Bueno, besitos a todas y mucho dulce de lecha :D**


End file.
